Seduces Me
by Seraphyne
Summary: A SongFic with a spicy seduction that will tanalize you until the seductor is revealed. The song is a truly enspired piece that Celine Dion sings. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Please review. I live for commentary.


Seduces Me  
  
Opening her eyes from the wonderful dream that was still lingering from last night, she noticed the letter on her nightstand in her private quarters. Knowing it was her medical report from St. Mungo's she opened the letter hoping that the mediwizards would be able to tell her why she was so sick all the time. How could this be? Cancer? She was so young and besides witches and wizards hardly ever contracted Muggle diseases, but she knew that because her parents were both Muggles that she wasn't immune. The tears came as she read that her predicted demise would mean that she wouldn't see the end of term or graduate. The cancer was fast and it said that she would be wise to attend to her unfinished business. All she could think about was him and what this meant. He was all she thought about and all she ever wanted. Now she wouldn't even have a chance to express herself to him. He wasn't loved as many are; his life was desolate and spare because no one understood him. She knew she could change his zest for life and she knew she didn't have too long to prepare. She studied for three straight nights, excluding the times she was sick, the various spells in the restricted part of the library and finally found a discreet spell that would help. It was a complex potion and knew she'd have to steal the ingredients from Snape's private stores. Asking Harry Potter to borrow his invisibility cloak was no big task and she waited until Snape was out to acquire the ingredients from his store. Brewing the potion in her private quarters, she prepared for the mental exhaustion the spell would have on her. 'This could be the very last piece of magic I may ever do' she thought to herself. The tears were falling as she recited the words that would start the spell. 'For you to feel but not to see; my love will help you but won't save me.'  
  
Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me  
  
The ethereal feel of being physically invisible was unbelievable. She felt light enough to float which she did and even light enough to go through walls, which she couldn't. Her body was still intact and she could move things. It was like she was a ghost that became transparent but gained the physical attributes of a person. She could affect things and be affected by them but no one could see her. As she slowly made her way down into the dungeons of Hogwarts she realized that she didn't feel sick at all and was relieved. She reached the potions classroom and knew that the door would be closed so she quietly opened it and made her way to Professor Snape's office. She peeked through the window that allowed him to view the students while in his office and noted that he was grading essays as always. His face was grave with his aristocratic nose and sharp chin; his eyes squinted from a long day and no smile lines could be seen around his very expressive mouth. He leaned back against his chair as if comfortable and scribbled various remarks on the paper. She smiled to herself and thought of the wonderful things that she could do for him. Snape, being sleepy she assumed, just stared as she invisibly opened his office door. He remained sitting but put aside the papers he was grading. She swiftly cast a spell that would let him remain calm about the situation, besides she didn't want him to cast any spells that would reveal who she was.  
  
And all that I am  
And all that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me  
  
He noticed his office door opening without someone to produce the effect; he knew he had seen the classroom door do this exact same thing but had dismissed it as tiredness. Now he was fully awake and alert. Could this be some new trick the Dark Lord had assigned for him? He didn't know but he wasn't going to be caught unawares. Suddenly he felt calm and cozy, which isn't something he felt all the time and so his suspicion grew. He observed the office door closing and noticed that the door the leads to his private chambers was opened. He was fixing to get up and direct his wand at...what? There was nothing there! He mulled things over about the unsettling situation, as a sensation, like a caress, was directed on his aching neck. A massage? A massage from an invisible ghost? He decided that he must have fallen asleep on his desk grading papers. The caress moved around to the collar of his robes and unbuttoned the top buttons. Now the caress of a hand felt like a caress from someone's lips. The sensations were driving him mad. The invisible lips moved to his and the kiss was sweet and seductive. Involuntarily his hand came up to caress the lips' face and found that indeed it had one. He could feel a face with a small nose and cute little ears. Long hair brushed his hand and a fleeting thought crossed his mind. Who could this be that my dreams have given me but won't let me see? His eyes had wandered shut any way and he didn't care that he couldn't see her. The invisible hands were removing his robe and trying to unbutton his undershirt. The coaxing from the lips to get up made him dizzy. Who could kiss so agonizingly slow?  
  
I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay  
  
She couldn't believe how easily it had been perpetrated; he was actually going with it, no, enjoying it. Her mind trilled her happiness and her kisses became more insistent. She had finally gotten him to his feet and was leading him to his bedroom. The undershirt was becoming annoying but there were always spells that could take care of unwanted clothing. She reveled at the feel of his body pressed up against hers. She had a feeling that he thought this was a dream and if so then let him believe it. The bedroom was finally intruded upon as they had gone very slow indeed. His hands were caressing her back and she realized that he had managed to remove her robe and unbutton half her shirt. She couldn't help but sigh as his hand phantomly passed over her sides and breasts. His touch was so light that it tickled and raged her hunger for him. She was sitting beside his prone form on the bed and had finally succeeded in removing his shirt and slacks. He was lying there basking, it would seem, in just his black boxers; his eyes closed a ghost of a smile on his lips that begged to be kissed again. She leaned over him, thrilling as their bare skin caressed each others having finally lost her shirt and skirt; she slowly ran her tongue across his closed lips, which sprang open immediately to receive more kisses. She playfully sighed a no and made him close his mouth before running her tongue across again. This little number made him squirm and she thought he had mumbled something that resembled 'slow seduction, I see.'  
  
Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining through in your eyes  
And all that is you  
Becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me  
  
His ghost woman was driving him mad. She only teased him with caressing kisses and seducing flicks of her tongue. The only other blessed contact being her soft silky stomach against his and his hands running freely along her slender and elegant back. He so much wanted to just grab her and throw her against the pillows so that he may be the one seducing her. He was slightly nudged over as a firm yet soft body accompanied him on his bed. He felt her phantom hands on his chest tracing what muscles lay there and, finally getting bold, her hands ventured to his boxers. They stopped at the place where his skin disappeared beneath his boxers and caressed his hip bone and the small of his back; he prayed silently that she did not hear the agonized groans that made him sound like a child. He felt for the clasp that would allow her breasts to be free and quickly released them. He froze when a sharp gasp escaped invisible lips; apparently his assaulter didn't want to go that fast. A sharp tug at his boxers and a very playful kiss snapped them back into the seduction that she was so expertly pulling on him. His life had been all but drab these past few years; being counted as one of Voldemort's minions and having to practice in acts of violence and manslaughter had more than ripped the semblance of happiness from him. The slightest things astounded him, like a Hufflepuff getting an A on one of their essays had nearly sent him into a coma of approval. But to actually experience blissful pleasure without being cursed first was libel to give him a heart attack. He was brought out of his reverie by a kiss that lingered right under his naval.  
  
And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For the love we've made  
  
Drawing this seduction out any further was no longer an option, she thought, as he slid his hand between her backside and her panties. She was playing with his naval and it would seem that that was his weak spot. All the while they had been kissing and the passion was flaring but something was nagging her and she couldn't put her finger on it. He was able to remove her panties and she reveled in the sublime feeling of all of her skin connected to his skin; having already wrestled his boxers off. Feeling bolder she explored his manhood, which made him moan and groan. His hands had explored all of her invisible self and she was ready for him. Finally he took charge and reversed their positions, opening his eyes a moment. She mentally laughed at the expression he gave when he realized that there was an invisible person beneath him; the situation would have looked quite humorous to someone observing them. While his hands caressed her neck and breasts, his lips drove deeper into her mouth, and his manhood found its home within her. They moved and loved as one, together for what seemed an entire lifetime; the last lifetime for her and the first lifetime for him. Their emotions connected as they both found their truest passion. She was complete and knew that this would be the first, last, and only time they would spend together; with him not knowing who he had shared his passion with. As they spiraled down from the intense climax they had experienced, he cradled her form in his loving arms and stroked her ethereal hair.  
  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me, seduces me  
And all that you do...  
Seduces me  
  
He had never felt this way before, this was a new sensation that he had had no experience with. Who was this person to provoke these feelings within him? All too soon his thoughts of suspicion were renewed, although he tried not to think of such things while in the afterglow of such an experience, but the whole encounter seemed surreal. He rationalized his thoughts; he was holding an invisible female, whom he had just made extreme emotional love to, and now he was stroking her silky phantom hair. He then realized that the silky phantom hair had color, it was brown and slightly wavy. He looked the length of the body lying next to his, exquisite and beautiful, firm yet soft and slightly tanned. She was a little short and her hands were minuet plus she was asleep. He gently pulled her to her back so he could gaze into the beautiful face of his phantom lover. A little panic registered as he realized that his lover was none other than Hermione Granger, seventh year...Gryffindor!!! But the emotions running through his mind quelled his fear of rape. She had seduced him, he justified and to tell the truth his mind had time and again returned to the creamy tanned skin that showed at her neck and the silky brown hair that had ceased to be frizzy. Her eyes had done more than wreaked havoc on his body while in class, some days he would have to dismiss the class before leaving the confinement of his desk. He stopped to think though, what had caused Miss... no, Hermione to do such an unorthodox thing as to seduce a teacher while invisible? He apprehended finally that he was indeed not asleep and that yes, he had made love to a student, but the feelings inside his heart and soul told his unaccepting brain that he would deftly take her again. He was in complete and blissful peace until he realized that the smiling form of his lover was not breathing any more.  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
The song is from the album Falling Into You and it's sung by Celine Dion. I hope you enjoyed this songfic and I hope to write more. I have a Harry Potter fanfic that I am creating and planning and as soon as I finish my DragonBall Z 'An Unexpected Union' then I will start writing. As always please review.  
  
03-15-04  
  
This Songfic was suppose to be a one chapter deal but I got a review that said it needed to have a happy ending, so I ended it happy with the second chapter. If you like the first chapter the way it is please DO NOT read the second chapter. P.S. I love it that some think that my writing is corny, thank you so much.  
  
-Seraphyne 


End file.
